Blue Boy is Finally Happy?
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: Aoi is on a mission he doesn't intend on returning from... So then why was he rescued? Will this kind stranger be his new master? On the ItaSasu side of things, will a new doctor at Itachi's practice ruin the two lover's relationship due to misunderstandings and miscommunication? This is the sequel to 'Love Between Brothers' :)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys sorry it's taken a while to post this, I've been sick but now I'm feeling better and ready to bring you the first chapter of 'Blue Boy is Finally Happy?' this title hints that maybe Aoi (who's been sad and also his name means blue, so original I know right xP *says all this using an obvious sarcastic tone*) will finally be happy with his new master. Well without further ado, I give you the prologue!**

"*psst* yo over here bitch." A man with silver slicked back hair and purple-red eyes said, trying to get the attention of a man with purple hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"What did you gather Hidan?" Aoi asked, stepping closer with caution.

"Fugaku is planning somethin' against your girl and her brothers." Hidan replied and left before Aoi could deny that Makoto was quote 'his girl', she was with the one she loved and that was not him.

Sighing the blue eyed neko-boy turned and began his long journey to the city that Fugaku was rumored to have made his base. It took him several weeks to make it to the town just outside of said city.

When there, Aoi happened upon a girl with long black hair and purple eyes in an old ripped black and white dress. At first nothing appeared to be amiss, she was just on a bridge looking down... That's when she started to climb over the safety railing. Just as she was jumping, Aoi felt his body moving to go catch her and have her use his body as a cushion, he wouldn't die from this, after all cats do have nine lives right? This would be his eighth life and it was well worth it to give it up in order to save another, especially if it was someone who looked so much like his beloved who would never return his affection...

When the girl opened her eyes, things went exactly like Aoi thought they would, she got extremely angry at him and sat there telling him in various ways that he should mind his own business, her language was what you would expect from Hidan. Her lecture was beginning to piss Aoi off.

"Just why were you trying to end your life?" Aoi snapped at the girl, making her tear up.

"One the constant torment of hunger and an abusive relationship would end... And two my mother would be free of taking care of a freak like me... And of having to feed me, my older sister already died of starvation... I just... I don't want that to happen to anymore of my siblings... Why couldn't you just let me die?!" She replied, hitting Aoi's chest feebly, Aoi just now taking notice of how extremely thin her wrists were.

"Suicide is not the answer to help any of those problems. Does your mother love you? Yes. You're not a freak no matter what you say. If you were to die, do you know how sad you would make your mother and siblings? Believe me, I've thought ending it all would be the answer to my problems, but you know what? It isn't, I'm still useful for something and so are you. Now go home and help your mother, she needs you still..." Aoi's little speech looked like it had had some effect on the girl who nodded and turned to go home.

Aoi arrived at Fugaku's hideout the next day and was surrounded by at least thirty White Zetsus. Aoi fought off about fourteen before he collapsed, still weak from not having a master to draw life energy from. It was only a matter of time til he was beaten from within an inch of his life.

"Heh, you were just a kid. You were no match for the Foundation, quite a pity really I was hoping for more of a fight." The remaining Zetsus said sneeringly in unison. Aoi blacked out seconds later, likely using up his last life. His last wish was to be reborn as a normal human, boy or girl it didn't matter...

 **So that was the end of the prologue, nya. So what do you guys think? Who was the girl with purple eyes? Is she an important character? Is she even a girl? Please leave your responses in a review, or PM me whichever you prefer :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys, I know it's been a really long time since I last updated and I promise I have a perfectly good excuse for it... But you guys probably wouldn't care, nya...**

Aoi saw a bright light, that pierced his eyes Sassoon as he opened them. He allowed them to wander around the room, which was rather shabby, the light that was so irritating was the sun coming in full blast through the window. Beside the bed - or rather the pile of rags that Aoi was lying on - was the girl he had rescued, fast asleep sitting up. Sleep soon overtook Aoi again as well. This time when he woke, the girl was rewrapping Aoi's chest wound. She was surprised and relieved, to say the least that the purple haired boy was awake.

"How did you find me?" Aoi asked in a hoarse voice, that even sounded horrible to his own ears.

"Well after I told my mom what happened, she told me that you were a familiar or something that serves humans and uses their life force when entered into a contract and that I should repay by becoming you new master... So I followed you and well you know the rest." The girl explained, "I know my house is well, barely together at all, but please rest until you're ready to enter into the contract."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Touya." She answered, bowing slightly.

"Okay then, Touya-san I accept your offer to become my master as long as you help me on my current mission. I've been called by a number of names, Kage, Blue, Cat, Cloud, my personal favorite Aoi, and the list goes on and on. My real name is Gaius, though you may call me anything you want."

Touya nodded and the ceremony commenced as it always did, with the collar, the name and the chain. Touya had been considerate and kept the neko-boy's name 'Aoi'.

"What is your first wish, Lady Touya?"

"U-um what wish? Um, well I wish we weren't so poor..." They're trailed off, not sure if her wish would be granted or not. That's when light encircled everything and turned it fancy, her dress she was wearing turned to a frilly pink one, the house to a mansion. Touya stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide in amazement, sinking to the floor on her shaking knees.

"Will this suffice, my lady?" Aoi asked, bending down and helping her up with a smirk on his lips. Touya's mother came around the corner then and when she laid eyes on Aoi, fell to her knees and bowed.

"My lady, there is no reason to bow, I am only a neko."


	3. Chapter 2

**Now we go to Itachi** and **Sasuke xD in a few chapters we'll go back to Aoi :) gomenasai in advance for not being good at writing arguments and stuff, nya. Also I don't know how to flirt so yeah...**

Itachi's little clinic had gotten busy so he decided to hire another nurse and another doctor. Itachi and Sasuke had expected them to be late like the others (that had been fired) but the two of them walked through the front door just as the clinic opened.

"Hello, I'm Orochimaru and this is Kabuto." Said a pale man with long black hair, gesturing to the silver haired nurse with glasses.

"It is a pleasure to meet you guys. I'm Itachi Uchiha and this my brother Sasuke." All four shook hands, Orochimaru holding Sasuke's a second longer than was customary.

Over the next few months through work Sasuke had actually become friends with Orochimaru, much to Itachi's vexation. Orochimaru was much too touchy for Itachi's liking, though he never voiced his opinion since his lover seemed to be happy to have made friends with the other doctor and remained adorably oblivious.

And incident happened on Itachi and Sasuke's anniversary that would change the course of events drastically.

Itachi and Sasuke had arrived at a nice restaurant and Sasuke had been in a bad mood, brooding over the fact that everyone _always_ flirted with _his_ aniki. Sasuke's bad mood only increased when the waitress finally made it to their table.

She was not model gorgeous but was still quite pretty with medium length light brown hair, sparkling purple eyes and a slightly larger chest. She came bouncing up to their table happily, immediately starting to flirt with Itachi, "hello, my name is Genevieve I'll be your server tonight. Have you decided what you want yet?" Her eyes practically screaming to Itachi, _something like my number or me myself?_

"A bottle of champagne and two chicken parmesans, thanks." Itachi replied with a polite smile and nothing more, eyes firmly denying her advance. She returned the smile but understood the rejection, oh well it had been worth a shot. The very fact someone that had been flirting with _his_ Itachi received a smile made Sasuke frown.

The meal commenced in silence, as did the car ride home that's when Itachi realized that he had unknowingly done something to make Sasuke in an even worse mood. When they were inside the house Sasuke started talking.

"Why the fuck did you smile at that bitch?" Sasuke turned accusatory onyx orbs to his brother.

"Because it was the polite thing to do, otouto." Itachi replied calmly, snaking an arm around his lover's waist.

"You're always way too nice to the people who flirt with you. You never fully reject them so how many have you later gotten the phone numbers of and gone out with?" Sasuke moved away from him and saw the extreme hurt on the older's face, good now he would feel what Sasuke had when he saw a picture that a former patient had sent Itachi.

"Like you have any room to talk?! Orochimaru hangs all over you all the time, you must like it!" Itachi yelled in anger, he would regret this later but in the heat of anger many have said stupid things that cost them a great deal.

Sasuke shook his head and walked out of the house and just kept walking until he finally wound up at Orochimaru's front door.

After a few knocks said doctor answered the door, clad in snake pattern pajamas, "yes Sasuke-kun? What do you need at this hour?"

"Um, I has a fight with my big brother and I don't feel like going home... Could I stay here for awhile?"

"Of course, you can stay here for as long as you want." Sasuke did not catch the dangerous gleam in his friend's eyes.

 **So that is where I will leave you until another time :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Mwahahahahahaha we're going back to Aoi! I guess you'll never learn what becomes of Sasuke! (Just so you guys know I will be going back to that cliffhanger part with Itachi, Sasuke, and Orochimaru, but right now I'm trying to figure out what'll happen xP)**

"My Lady, it's been about six months since you became my master, and I know it's an odd request, but may I ask you to come with me to go meet an informant of mine?" The purple haired neko-boy asked Touya, she nodded thoughtfully and Aoi beamed at her. She smiled back at him and ruffled his hair, giggling a little when he tried to smooth it back in place.

The two of them departed early the next morning, reaching their destination in just four hours since Aoi had the strength to teleport.

A silver haired man approached them and started talking, "yo bitch it's been awhile, I heard that you were dead. I hope ya don't mind but I told your girl and brother that ya died."

"I don't mind. I heard you have new info on Fugaku?" Aoi responded, still holding Touya in his arms, refusing to let her down.

"Woah woah woah hold on a fuckin' minute, ya know the routine, do ya got the good?" Aoi nodded and a bag appeared out of nowhere, "okay well it's been reported that the fucker's body was found and the corpse was missing it's eyes. I'd say your girl's brothers need to be careful." And then Hidan left quickly, carrying the bagel with him.

When they were safely home Touya debated on whether or not she should ask something but finally she was like screw it, the worst he could do was not answer. "Um, Aoi-san who was that man talking about?"

"Who? Hidan talked about five people."

"Who is 'your girl'?" Touya clarified.

"Uuuuuuuh, that's a really long story so here's the short version, 'my girl' is my previous master, Makoto Nishigawa, who I had fallen in love with... But she fell in love with my twin brother, Taka, they're married now and have two kids."

"Is she pretty?" Touya had a sort of... Jealous tone to her voice?!

"You sound jealous My Lord." Aoi teased and they both froze.

"W-what!?"

 **Another cliffhanger! xP so what do you guys think? Is Touya actually a guy? Or is Touya a girl?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Back to Itachi, Sasuke and Orochimaru, nya! xP**

 _"You can stay here as long as you want."_

Sasuke nodded and stepped into Orochimaru's home, not expecting to see some of Orochimaru's experiments sitting on a table in the living room - It was a beaker full of pink liquid with an onyx colored eyeball floating on it - Sasuke shuddered as he walked past it. Orochimaru led him up the stairs and to the spare bedroom.

"If you need more blankets, there's some in the hallway closet." With that Orochimaru left the room.

Sasuke pulled off his shirt and pants, tossing them into a corner, only then realizing he was still wearing his extremely sexy lace boxers. He shrugged and got under the covers, falling into a light sleep.

A few hours later Sasuke was woken by Orochimaru stroking his thigh. "Danzo is out of luck, there's no way I'd kill you and take your eyes~" Orochimaru purred as his hand stroked closer and closer to in between Sasuke's legs. Said ravenette was frozen, nay, paralyzed with fear as Orochimaru stared into his eyes **(Sasuke: What the fuck am I, his prey or something? Me: ... No comment... Orochimaru: Oooo I like how this is going *licks his lips as he stares at Sasuke* Itachi: Don't even try it)**. After a moment, it was as if the aderinalin was finally kicking in, Sasuke got up in a hurry and dashed to the window and before Orochimaru could react, he opened it and, though it was the second floor, jumped out landing on his feet.

 _It doesn't hurt it doesn't hurt it doesn't hurt it doesn't hurt._ Sasuke screamed in his mind as he, still clad in nothing more than his lacy boxers, dashed away, not knowing in which direction he was going just away from there. After awhile he realized that he had no phone in which to contact anyone, much less the only person he wanted to see right now, the person who he loved and ran away from. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to talk about it, and most importantly he wanted to see his lover's face.

As if a kami had heard his wish, Sasuke suddenly came up to a payphone... And then despaired because he remembered he had literally no money, thinking that the kamis were sadistic bastards for getting his hopes up. Then his eye caught the glint of metal in the moonlight and Sasuke rejoiced once more, dialling the number he had memorized and praying Itachi would pick up. It seemed as though it was Sasuke's lucky day cause after a few rings Itachi answered.

" _ **Hello this is Dr. Itachi Uchiha, whom am I speaking to?**_ "

"U-um, aniki... I think we need to talk, could you come pick me up?"

" _ **Otouto? Where are you?**_ "

"I'm not sure, somewhere past Orochimaru's house... If it helps at all I'm at a payphone near a really trashy gas station... Oh also there's a rundown Denny's across the street."

" _ **I'll be there as soon as possibly can. Stay where you are.**_ "

"Kay *sneeze* please hurry, I'm really cold."

" _ **Hn.**_ " And then the line went dead. Sasuke sat down, knowing he'd be there awhile.

Itachi actually got there surprisingly fast considering the little amount of directions he had to go on. Sasuke hopped into the older's car and they drove home in silence. When in the apartment, Itachi pulled Sasuke with him to the bedroom.

"Alright let's talk."

 **So that was the end of that chapter, nya. If this one and the next few suck than I'd like you all to know it's due to the fact that when I wrote these on paper it was during the time I was in pain from a root canal.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Still with Itachi and Sasuke :)**

 _"Alright let's talk_. _"_

"Okay, you first aniki. Why the hell did a former patient send you nudes that you didn't delete, nor did you respond with a firm rejection and then delete them?"

"Uh, what? I don't recall ever receiving anything like that, when and where did you find them?" Itachi asked extremely confused.

"I found them a couple months ago in your email when you asked me to check it... They were a little older from two weeks before then..." Sasuke looked upset as he answered.

"Otouto, look me in the eyes." Sasuke did as he was told, "I promise you that I have never nor will I ever communicate with anyone, other than you, in that way. You are the only one I love, and the only one who can drive me wild." Staring into Itachi's onyx orbs, Sasuke saw the conviction in his words, knowing them to be true.

"Alright now that that's been cleared up, dear otouto why the literal fuck are you in lacy boxers in a bad neighborhood?" Itachi questioned incredulously.

"That's a... That's a long story. I ran to Orochimaru's house cause I was upset. He led me to the spare bedroom -" Sasuke was cut off by Itachi.

"He better not have touched you." Itachi said in a dark tone.

"Aniki." Sasuke warned and the older let him continue, "anyway, so then he left and I took off my pants and shirt, got under the covers and fell asleep. When I woke a few hours later... Well... Orochimaru... He was stroking my thigh, I don't remember what it was exactly that he said, but I remember I was frightened. As soon as I snapped out of it, I ran to the window and jumped out. That's when I ran into that shitty neighborhood." As soon as he finished, Itachi examined Sasuke's ankles, coming to the conclusion that by some miracle he hadn't injured himself.

"You need to put on some clothes so you don't freeze to death." Itachi said, kissing the younger's forehead.

"I'd rather take a bath first. Want to join me? Having anyone other than you touch me feels really wrong." Sasuke replied, proving Itachi's statement earlier about driving him wild to be true, considering the fact that said older Uchiha was having to force himself not to rip Sasuke's lingerie off and slam his hardening manhood into the younger's unprepared entrance. With these torturing thoughts in mind Itachi managed a nod and polite smile.

 **-Chapter 5 end-**

 **Itachi: And then after we take that bath, I'm going to kill Orochimaru!**

 **Me: No Itachi, I might let you later, but right now your poor brother needs you to do some yaoi stuff in the bathroom with him!**

 **Sasuke: *looking away and blushing* The stupid fujoshi is right aniki...**

 **Me: And hey maybe you could do it for poor Makoto's sake as well as Sasuke's, may her soul rest in peace *silent tears***

 **Itachi & Sasuke: MAKOTO IS NOT DEAD!**

 **Me: *ominously* You never know, why else do you think she hasn't shown up?**

 **Makoto: Oh for crying out loud, I'm not dead I just haven't shown up yet... Could we maybe change that please? *gives me puppy eyes***

 **Me: *trying not to look at her* Um, I don't know we'll see alright?**

 **Makoto: Yay!**

 **Aoi & Touya: What about us?**

 **Makoto: *excitedly* Aoi! *gives him a hug* I thought you were dead!**

 **Touya: *jealously* You are not pretty at all.**

 **Makoto: So mean! *starts crying***

 **Taka: Apologize right now!**

 **Touya: *hissing* Make me.**

 **Aoi: Okay well bye now *teleports with Touya***

 **Makoto: I guess we'll leave too *takes Taka with her***

 **Sasuke: Bye, hmph *he leaves, still blushing***

 **Itachi: I have a snake to kill, good day *he leaves with murderous intent***

 **Me: Okie dokie then see you all in the next chapter, nya! *skips off into the rainy abyss***


	7. Chapter 6

**Still with Itachi and Sasuke xP M rated stuff ahead!**

As the lovers soaked in the tub - Sasuke sitting on Itachi's lap that is - Sasuke unknowingly rubbing his ass on Itachi's dick.

"Hn. Can you stop that Sasuke?" Itachi asked, feeling his body contradict his words.

"Stop what aniki?" Sasuke asked confused, turning to face Itachi and , in the most cliché way possible, their lips connected in a gentle press before the older made it more passionate.

"You know what~" Itachi purred in Sasuke's ear, while his hands were busy kneading the younger's ass, his erection getting harder by the second and Sasuke could feel it, making him blush and start to harden as well. Suddenly Sasuke moved Itachi's hands, the other watching him with mind curiosity, this curiosity turned to pleasure as his dick was surrounded by Sasuke's walls, before his pleasure denigrated into mortification as tears spilled out of Sasuke's wide eyes.

"Leave it in." Sasuke commanded, when Itachi tried to pill out.

Itachi tried everything he could to soothe his lover when inspiration hit him. He pulled mostly out and before the younger could protest, thrusted back in at an angle.

"Ah-aniki!" With that vocalization Itachi knew he had hit Sasuke's sweet spot on the first try. The water was slowing Itachi's thrusts too much and was spilling out of the tub because of the lovers vigorous activities. Itachi, deciding it would be a good idea, lifting Sasuke by his hips and slammed him back down onto his member, Sasuke giving a shout of pleasure, and that's how it would continue.

"Aniki! I-I'm going t-" Sasuke moaned and came into the tub where it swirled with the water. Itachi came seconds after Sasuke, pulling out and draining the water.

"Madara was so right." Sasuke started, being helped out of the tub and taken to the shower.

"About what?" Itachi asked, as he started to wash Sasuke's hair.

"The shower and bathroom really are you're kink~" Sasuke replied, making the older drop the soap and blush which received a laugh from the younger.

 **There's going to be another chapter I'm publishing today :)**

Twenty or so minutes later the two lovers were out of the bathroom and were cuddling under the covers, asleep on their bed.


	8. Chapter 7

**FINALLY back to Aoi and Touya!**

 _"You sound jealous my Lord!"_

"Aoi wha did- I'm not a- how could you assume- Aoi how?" Touya asked, tears leaking out of beautiful purple eyes.

"Lord Touya, I am very gifted in many ways, such as my ability to know someone's gender, or even if they are nonbinary. Why do you choose to crossdress?"

"Um well... I've always worn dresses and I continue to dress this way cause they're cute." Was Touya's simple response before he went to his room and face planted on his mattress.

 **-Chapter end-**

 **Me: I just didn't know how to end this chapter... Any ideas for the next chapter though?**

 **Makoto: Maybe you could add me, Taka and our adorable kids? *hopeful/cheerful sparkles in the background***

 **Touya: Back off ugly, this story is about me and Aoi and two characters I've never heard of nor have I met.**

 **Itachi: Speaking of which author-chan, perhaps the next chapter could be about me brutally murdering Orochimaru for touching my precious otouto?**

 **Sasuke: *blushing* Aniki, that's not necessary... But thanks...**

 **Orochimaru: How about you don't do that. We're all friends here.**

 **Itachi: *starts choking Orochimaru* Say that one more time, snake, I dare you.**

 **Me: Itachi, stop that, just wait a few more chapters *shaking my head in dismay* honestly you are way too much of a jealous brother/lover to poor Sasuke.**


	9. Chapter 8

**So my dear readers thus chapter was hard to write... But here we are. This chapter has... Well... I don't want to ruin the surprises!**

"Why do you want me to come with you again?" Touya asked his neko-boy, still uncomfortable with the idea of going to the town that Aoi's unrequited love lived.

"Because I have to keep you safe, Lord Touya... Also we have to straighten out something with Lady Makoto..." Aoi replied uncomfortably, scooping the shorter boy up in his arm and teleporting to Itachi's clinic. Aoi still held Touya in his arms and walked into the clinic and waited until the two lovers were leaving for the day.

"Lord Itachi, Lord Sasuke, could I speak with you for a moment?" The neko-boy asked, stepping out of the shadows, still holding Touya.

"Aoi, it's been a really long time, how have you been?" Itachi responded politely, waking with Aoi.

"I've been good, thanks to my new master." Aoi replied. "Here's the thing... You need to call Lady Mikoto , Lady Makoto and my brother. Actually you know what stretch that, gather all the Uchiha you are on good terms with as well as Lady Makoto, my brother, Lady Naruichi, Lady Zeki, Lord Sasori and Lord Deidara. Gather them and meet me at thus address." Aoi handed Itachi a piece of paper then ran off with his master.


	10. Chapter 9

**Alright, this is a filler chapter mwahahaha, nyahaha xP**

Makoto sat in a silent room. Her children had just fallen asleep when there was a loud knock on the door, waking her two month old son, who started wailing, though thankfully her eight year old daughter was like a second mother and got him to be quiet again, as Makoto got up and answered the door. Standing there, was a shady looking guy with slicked back silver hair.

"Are you Makoto Nishigawa?" She nodded and he continued, "well ya got this letter from some 'Danzo' guy." He was about to hand it too her and walk off, so she spoke... And lied.

"Oh, good sir, would you read it to me? It appears I lost my reading glasses."

"Yeah yeah, sure fine. Just don't call me 'good sir', nobody and I mean nobody has fuckin' ever called me that, and that ain't a bad thing, ya hear?" She nodded again, "okay so long as we're clear on that." He opened the letter. "Alright let's see here, 'Dear Mrs. Nishigawa, I regret to inform you that the neko-boy who goes by 'Aoi' is dead. I found him badly beaten and took him in... But one of his wounds got infected and he died.' Okay yada yada yada. Condolences bullshit. 'Sighed, Danzo'." And then the man left, leaving Makoto to clutch the letter to her chest, weep and feel guilty.

Later that night when Taka got home, Makoto took him into their room and showed him the letter.

At first he wouldn't believe it, so he tested their telepathy, but on the other end there was nothing, only silence... From how Taka had treated Aoi years ago, you would have expected Taka to shed a tear or even just shrug, but after being around Makoto so much and her teaching him how to love and shoe his emotions, he sank to the ground, sobs racking his body, he had just lost his twin. After he cried for forty minutes straight and showed no signs of stopping, Makoto started to worry and used a command.

"Sleep." Which of course made unconsciousness over take her husband. He dreamed of when Aoi and him were young.

And even now, six or seven months later he still didn't hear anything on Aoi's end... Still not wanting to believe the horribly unbearable truth.

Makoto's phone rang and she answered it, "hello? What do you need Sasu nii-san? Okay, we'll meet you there. Kay bye." She wrote down an address and then quickly dialled her editor's number to babysit Yukihana and Kotaro, which yes it sounds a little odd for her editor to watch her children, but they were friends and this had happened before.

"What did Sasuke need?" Taka asked, watching his wife rapidly get ready.

"He told us to meet him at this address." She handed the paper to him, "now hurry get ready, he sounded urgent." Taka nodded and within thirty minutes they were driving toward the provided address.


	11. Chapter 10

**Reunion with Aoi! How will it go I wonder, nya?**

Taka and Makoto arrived at an old abandoned warehouse, walking in and being surprised to see Mikoto, Madara, Izuna, Shisui, Obito, Sasori, Deidara, Naruchi, and Zeki all gathered together with Itachi and Sasuke over on the side talking to some black haired girl in a frilly dress. Though probably the most surprising thing was a certain assumed-to-be-dead blue haired neko-boy standing right beside the girl.

Taka and Makoto both ran to Aoi and tackled him in a hug, startling the raven haired girl beside him.

"Aoi! Oh my god, you're alive!" Makoto bellowed, making Aoi grin a little sheepishly. Taka was in tears as he held his twin close, trying to believe it was real and Aoi was actually in front of him.

"Lady Makoto, it's so good to see you! You too big brother!" Aoi replied, hugging them back. At this particular statement, Touya looked a little miffed, this was the effect Aoi had desired.

In a few minutes, after Taka and Makoto made sure that Aoi was real and not an illusion, he made his way to the center of the room, Taka and Makoto clinging to either side of him, leaving Touya all alone in the corner of the room.

"You're all probably wondering why I called you all here... The truth is Fugaku has been murdered and his eyes stolen. It is believed that a man named Danzo will come after more Uchihas and take their eyes. I urge everyone of you to be careful until I can resolve this matter. Thank you. Now if Sasori, Deidara, Naruchi, and Zeki to follow me." The other four did and they formulated a plan.

At the end of the night Aoi went back to where he had left Touya standing, only to find him engaged in a conversation with Zeki, the silver haired girl looking rather surprised.

"Are you... Are you truly my cousin Touya Nakahara? Kana will be most pleased you're okay." The brown eyed girl embraced him and called Naruchi over, the wolf girl just as surprised and happy as her lover had been.

After everyone else had departed, Aoi asked Taka and Makoto if he and his companion could stay over at their place and talk about something.

"Of course you guys can! You can finally meet your niece and nephew now!" Makoto replied cheerfully, noticing the raven haired girl with Aoi pulling a hood up to cover her face.


	12. Chapter 11

"What is it you need to talk about, Aoi?" Makoto asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, she noticed that the girl who had come with the the purple haired neko-boy still had her hood up and was sitting with her back to everyone. "Hello, my name is Makoto Nishigawa, it's nice to meet you." She held out a hand to shake to the stranger, who just 'hmph'ed and turned away, clearly pouting.

"Forgive Touya's rudeness, Lady Makoto. She was brought up like a princess so she can be a little bratty sometimes." Aoi assured Makoto, making sure to annoy Touya by saying 'she' instead of 'he' and by telling lies. Now by now you're probably wondering why in the world the neko-boy is trying to annoy his master so much. That's simple, it's because Aoi is trying to make Touya admit he has feeling for him.

"Oh well, that's okay." Makoto said with a smile, giving Aoi yet another hug. And that was the last straw.

Touya stood up, "LIKE A PRINCESS?! 'SHE'?!" He stormed over and slapped Aoi across the face and then he addressed Taka and Makoto, "I'll have you know that I'm a guy, and also Makoto, you had your chance with Aoi and didn't choose him, it's my turn now, so back off!" With that he pulled Aoi down, stood on his tip toes and placed a kiss on Aoi's lips before running out of the house and far, far away.

After her initial shock Makoto was squealing her little fujoshi head off. "Oh my god! Oh my god! That was such a jealous uke way of dealing with things! He seems so much like an innocent uke! ... But wait, what if he's actually a chibi seme?! Plot twist~ hmmm... And Aoi seems like he's -" Taka clamped a hand over his wife's mouth, not wanting to hear what she thought his brother would be, until her fujoshi side hid itself away.

"So anyway, what I needed to talk to you about was releasing me from our contract. Seeing as I now have a new master it would make me the equivalent to a human slut... That's the reason we haven't been able to communicate with our telepathy, brother." Aoi stated seriously.

Makoto nodded vigorously, saying, as customary when releasing someone from a contract, "Aoi, I release you from our contract, I give you to Touya, a more worthy master. _May you prosper_."

With one last hug for both his former master and his twin, Aoi hurried on his way to, as Makoto said, 'catch himself his uke's sweet ass'. When he finally did find Touya, they were by a hotel, which a room was promptly rented from.

 **Who do you think the seme is? Who do you think the uke is?**


	13. Chapter 12

**In this chapter we will potentially se a side of Aoi we've never seen before, nya.**

Touya was thrown onto the bed and before he had time to think, Aoi had somehow handcuffed his hands together inbetween the metal bars of the headboard, forcing him to lie on his stomach. Having his hands cuffed and Aoi leaving little bites on the back of his neck was starting to excite Touya's special place.

"My Lord, you were very rude earlier so I suppose I must take it upon myself to teach you some manners." Aoi purred in his ear, before liking it and nibbling. Both his actions and words made Touya moan in pleasure and desire.

"P-please Aoi-san, teach me~" Touya drawled, turning his head a little and capturing the neko-boy's lips with his own in a searing kiss full of passion and lust. After the kiss broke, a hand came down on Touya's ads, rubbing his erection against the bed and making him throw his head back in moan, allowing Aoi to bite down with his cat fangs in the crook of Touya's neck, drawing blood and giving the ravenette even more pleasure.

As both of their arousals were growing, Aoi was starting to find their clothes to be a bother so, after stripping himself, he started to rip Touya's clothes off, leaving said purple eyed boy's rather feminine back exposed, ripping lower Aoi ran into some panty like undergarments. Excruciatingly slow Aoi started to pull these down to Touya's knees, the waistband brushing against the ravenette's painfully hard cock. He whined and received another slap to the ads, which made him moan again.

When Aoi did manage to slip the underwear off, he reached into a drawer in the nightstand and pulled a container out, he popped the lid and poured some of the gel-like substance onto his fingers. He rubbed them together before pushing two immediately in, starting to loosen up his master. After two became comfortable, Aoi stuck in a third and purposely brushed Touya's prostate while thrusting them in and out, driving his master wild with pleasure.

All too soon for Touya, those wonderful fingers were removed and he sighed at the loss, but was not disappointed for long as Aoi's lubed up dick penetrated him, just so happening to be pressed up against Touya's prostate. Aoi bit down hard on the part of skin that connects the shoulder and neck, drawing blood and making his master scream in pleasure. After Touya's body adjusted to Aoi's length, he pulled mostly out and slammed back in, hurting the ravenette's prostate dead-on, Touya's loud moan being his reward along with the immense pleasure it brought him. The pace from then on was fast and hard, both enjoying it a lot.

All through the time Aoi was pounding in and out, he left little kisses, as well as more than a few bites, on his master's flawless skin, marking it possessively.

"Ah- A-Aoi... I'm -hah- gonna-" before he could finish his sentence, Aoi had already snaked his arm under Touya's waist and began jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

"Aoi ah, Ao-" Touya came hard onto the neko-boy's hand as well as the sheets. Aoi was seconds behind him, filling him to the brim with his seed. After catching their breath, Aoi pulled out and uncuffed Touya.

The millisecond he was uncuffed, Touya turned and threw his arms around his lover's neck, the force of the embrace knocking him backwards on the bed.

"I love you, Aoi." The ravenette mumbled into Aoi's chest, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I love you too, Lord Touya." Aoi replied with a smile, Touya leaned his head back and gazed into the other's eyes, seeing the sincerity in his words reflected their.

Touya's lips descended upon Aoi's in a gentle peck and they soon drifted to sleep. Soon to wake again and repeat everything they had just done.


	14. Chapter 13

**Just one last cute little thing before** ** _things_** **happen in this story, nya.**

Itachi and Sasuke were cuddling together on the couch in their apartment, not really watching the TV that was on, but staring at it regardless, both wondering whether or not Aoi was actually forming a plan or if he was just doing yaoi stuff with that Touya guy.

The older looked down at the younger and admired his beautiful onyx eyes that never ceased to make his heart melt when Sasuke begged for something. The younger looked up and noticed how tired, yet beautiful Itachi looked.

Itachi was the one to break the silence, "why do you think this Danzo guy wants Uchiha eyes? Is he like some obsessed fanboy?"

Sasuke just shrugged and cuddled closer to Itachi, falling asleep within a few minutes, Itachi joining him seconds later.


	15. Chapter 14

**Stuff happens, nya.**

No one was expecting it. Thirty or forty Zetsus descended on Mikoto as starving dogs to raw meat. It was brutal, all that was left of Itachi and Sasuke's mom was her bones and some locks of raven hair.

Some were weeping and some demanded revenge. That's how Taka and Aoi found themselves in the very center of enemy territory, having killed off thousands of clones of Zetsu. The brothers continued onward til they came across a weird machine with Zetsu in it surrounded by a strange pink liquid.

Taka unsheathed his katana and pierced the glass, effectively draining the fluid and killing the original Zetsu. Aoi raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'wow, you've still got it even after living a peaceful life'. And Taka countered withal look that said, 'do you have a death wish?'

They thought they had won until they heard two screams they knew well, behind them. Danzo was standing there with two different ravenettes they both loved.

"Give up now, or I'll kill them both." He threatened, holding Makoto and Touya, by their hair, close to the cliff edge. Taka tried to move, but Danzo inched Makoto closer to the edge. Taka and Aoi placed their weapons down and put their hands in the air. Danzo grinned, pulling Makoto back from the edge, but Touya he dangled over the cliff, smiling happily at the thought of his next murder. Aoi was frozen in place, fear, rage, and disbelief were emotions that flew across his face at an alarming rate.

"Oh, whoops I mean move it is kill her." He pointed a finger to were Makoto was sitting near Taka, glaring, "this one's going to die regardless, as is the child growing inside her."

"But... Why?" Was all Aoi managed to ask, not hearing the part about a child.

"Because you couldn't just stay dead and stay out of my plans, for that she's going to die, then you will. Don't worry it'll be extremely painful." Danzo gloated while laughing like a maniac.

"No the one dying today is you." Said a slithery voice, as a blade was shoved through Danzo's ribs into his heart and out his other ribs. Orochimaru helped Touya back onto solid ground as Danzo's body fell over the cliff, moments later a loud _crack_ was heard. The mystery of why he stole Uchiha eyes appeared to have died with him.


	16. Chapter 15

**Touya is feeling poorly, any ideas why ;) ? This is a few weeks after the battle-ish scene.**

Aoi reached across the bed and felt the sheets on his lover's side. That's odd, they were cold. The purple haired neko-boy got up, with a blanket wrapped around himself, and wandered into the bathroom where he heard someone vomiting. Upon entrance Aoi discovered it was Touya who looked miserable. The neko-boy bent down and held his master's hair back, while rubbing calming circles around the ravenette's back.

Touya stood and washed his mouth out, before going to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Aoi, the latter, like always, snaked his arm around Touya's waist, noticing the latter had put on some weight. He made a comment about it and received a slap to the face and Touya ran back to the bedroom to ball his eyes out into a pillow.

Things continued like this for another week before the blue eyed boy expressed his concerns in words, "Touya, are you okay? You've been throwing up constantly lately."

"Yeah everything's fine, Aoi." Touya replied, smiling softly at his lover, "it's just a bug. I'll go see Dr. Uchiha though if it makes you feel better."

Aoi nodded and Touya made an appointment for next month since Itachi was booked til then.


	17. Chapter 16

**It's the big day, we're finally going to see what's wrong with Touya!**

It was the day for Touya's appointment and he pretty much knew what was wrong with him, he just needed a doctor to confirm it. He showed up to the clinic ten minutes late, hid nerves and tragic had hindered his arrival but he was here. When he went in, the receptionist gave him paperwork to fill out, which he did and handed it back to her.

In a robotic voice she said, "Dr. Uchiha will be with you shortly."

And she had been right because two minutes after he sat down, Sasuke went out and brought him back. Itachi was already in the room ready to get to work.

"What seems to be the problem, Touya?" Itachi asked politely.

"Don't laugh but... Somehow I think I might be pregnant." Touya answered, and this surprise, neither Itachi nor Sasuke were laughing, then he entered he was in a dress, "I'm a guy." Still the brothers didn't laugh.

Itachi ran some tests and Touya left the clinic to go talk to Aoi.

 **How do you guys think Aoi will react to this news, nya? Good? Bad? I wanna know what you guys think.**


	18. Chapter 17

**So hey guys, nya… I know its been a long ass time since I last updated… The truth is I've had some really bad writers' block for this fic, but I'm back now!**

Touya entered his and Aoi's room to find the latter asleep on the bed. He took a breath and eased himself down next to his neko-boy lover. His nerves were through the roof as he lie there with the father of the life growing inside of him.

Aoi began to stir, beginning to wake up and Touya almost had a panic attack. How was he going to tell him? Would Aoi want to keep him and their child? How could he raise a child on his own? These thoughts and others ceased when Aoi leaned in and captured the other's lips in a simple good morning kiss.

"Good morning, my lord." The neko boy practically purred at the other, smile gracing his features for a moment before he realized the troubed look on Touya's face. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't leave me!" Touya sobbed out, his mind already having convinced him that Aoi wouldn't want to keep their child and would leave him.

"Shh shh shh, Touya why in the world woud I leave you?" The very confused neko asked, as he hugged the other closer and rubbed soothing circles in his back.

"B-because…" The ravenette began brokenly.

"Touya what's wrong?" Aoi was now concerned, was it that bad?

"I…" Touya started again before huffed, "I'm pregnant with your child."

"Why in the world would I leave you because of that? Why would I leave you for being the mother of our child? Now sure I'll admit our relationship is still relatively new, but we've been through worse and if you want to be parents, then who I am to say we aren't ready." Aoi's little speech had tears of relief to well up in the ravenette's purple eyes.

The two decided to spend the rest of the day in bed, talking in whispers while cuddling.


	19. Chapter 18

"You know we need to tell my brother about this right?" Aoi asked his lover, as they were lying in bed one night, Touya's baby bump putting quite the distance between them as he was already in his seventh month.

"I know, I just… Give me one more month of it just being us and Dr. Uchiha that know about her." Touya said, stroking his belly. At first the ravenette had been apprehensive about even dreaming of a future where they had their little girl, as male pregnancies were unheard of and Itachi hadn't given them much hope of Touya's body not rejecting the growing child, but they'd later been reassured that the child was growing and that everything should be okay, that being said this was considered to be a high risk pregnancy and they'd been ordered not to have sex during Touya's pregnancy.

"I know how you feel… But I think my brother may have some knowledge about male pregnancies." Aoi reasonee with his mate. Touya nodded slowly and the two planned to go to Taka and Makoto's home the next day.

They woke after a not so restful sleep, Touya because the baby kept kicking him and Aoi cause he was worrying about how his brother and Makoto would react. The two left their small home early and were teleporting within the hour. The door was opened by a young girl with reddish hair and fox ears and a bushy fox tail.

"Mom, there's a strange man and lady here." The girl called to Makoto, who came running with her little boy in her arms, calming when she saw that it was just Aoi.

"Yukihana, this is your uncle Aoi and his, er, boyfriend? No lover! This is your uncle Aoi and his lover Touya." The ravenette explained to her daughter, eyes bugging out of her head when she noticed Touya's baby bump. "I-I'll go get Taka, please come in."

Aoi hoisted Touya up bridlestyle and followed quickly after the green eyed girl They sat down on the couch while Makoto scurried off to find her husband. Makoto reentered the room moments later with her grouchy, sleepy neko boy.

"What seems to be the problem?" Taka asked with a yawn, not really looking at them. When did eventually look, he understood immediately what had happened. "Ah, I see, so my little brother doesn't know that male pregnancies are just like female ones and the way the his mate will give birth is by having a cesarean section?" Aoi nodded, not even bothered by Taka's mocking tone.

"That was all we need, we'll be going now, we don't want to bother you." Aoi said rather briskly, not really comfortable with his former love and the man who was carrying his child being in the same room.

"No, stay a little while, I want to talk to Touya about a couple of things." Makoto urged, Touya nodded vigorously and Aoi finally said okay.


	20. Chapter 19

"What do you want to talk about?" Touya asked the other ravenette curtly.

"I just wanted to know how you're feelijng, I know how happy but at the same time extremely stressful it is to grow another human inside you for nine months." Makoto replied sincerely, putting her arms around the small boy and pulling him into a hug. Touya melted at this, maybe this girl wasn't going to steal his man back.

Touya broke and started crying, it had been so hard to worry about even having a future with his lover and little girl. It had been equally hard to convey his feelings to Aoi who had never been pregnant so he couldn't understand how he felt, it was nice to finally have someone understand.

"Awe my poor baby, what wrong?" The green eyed girl asked, petting the boy's hair and shushing him. When he told her, she nodded knowing what he meant. After they talked for a little bit Makoto said in a highly excited tone, "I have a feeling we could become close, like siblings! Aoi's told you so much about me, but I know nothing about you! Let me get to know you better!" The purple eyed boy giggled and agreed, already feeling the siblingly affection aura in the room.

"Okay so I'll start asking questions. What's the sex of the baby?"

"A girl."

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"We have and we're torn between Kurumi, Akiya and Renai."

"Awe those are all so cute! Okay who do you even go to get checkups?"

"I actually go to Itachi for checkups."

"Wow! You go to my brother to get checkups?! I should ask if any other men have came in pregnant… Alright now here's the question I'm dying to have an answer to, have you and Aoi had sex since you got pregnant?"

"No, Aoi and I haven't, um, you know since I started suspecting that I may be pregnant."

"Do you plan on having more yaoi babies?"

"I do want to have more children with Aoi… But I don't know if I'll be able to get pregnant again…"

Makoto patten Touya's back, "what's your ship name?"

"Our ship name? Uh, I guess, what could it be? Well I'm obviously the uke, so Aouya?"

"Awwwwwwwe Aouya sounds adorable! I definitely ship Aouya! Okay, cats or dogs?"

"Cats!"

"Who's your favorite boy band?"

"I don't really listen to boy bands, but I really love BTS."

"Who is your favorite author?"

"Strawberry Kiss, she write BL novels and I just admire her work so much."

"I'm glad that I'm your favorite author."

"WAIT! YOU'RE STRAWBERRY KISS?! Wow! Its an honor to meet you!"

"The honor and pleasure is mine! I hope you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"I actually turned seventeen last month."

"What do you want to do for a career?"

"I want to be a philebotomist 'when I grow up'."

"Do you think you'll ever marry Aoi?"

"Uh, I would love to marry Aoi someday… But I don't know how he feels about it."

"I'm sure Aoi would love to marry you sweetie, and if not I'll personally kill him for you. What is your sexuality?"

"I'm pansexual!" Touya exclaimed with a giant smile on his face.

"Alright last question, would you mind if I used you and Aoi as my base for my next series?"

"By all means, please do!"

The fujoshi and fudanshi sat there and plotted out Strawberry Kiss' new series which she would co-write with Lithe Winter (Touya) while their lovers were in another room having an important conversation of their own.

"Aoi… When we thought you were dead… I had a weird dream I think you'll definitely want to hear about…" The ravenette trailed off, looking the bluenette in the eyes. "I dreamed that Orochimaru was slowly draining the blood of a girl over the offering table of the high goddess."

"You think he's going to go after Touya? But he's a boy."

"I think he's going to sacrifice your daughter. Also an interesting bit of information you should probably know, your lover has a small ammount of familiar blood running through his veins, that's why he's able to get pregnant. I believe the only reason Orochimaru killed Danzo was so your daughter could be born and its extremely suspicious that he has went into hiding. If you can, try to awaken Touya's familiar blood, he will need more energy than his body can create to carry the child another month and we will also need all the help we can get in the battle to come."

There was the sound of a door being opened, so the twins stopped speaking immediately. Makoto and Touya walked into the room, arms linked and giggling as if they'sd been best friends since the beginning of time. It was getting late and the bluenette-ravenette duo needee to head home.

"Try that collar thing." Were Taka's parting words to Aoi, forcing the blue haired boy to think hard about what his twin had said about Touya having familiar ancestors and also to buy a pretty black collar with little red roses pattern on it.


	21. Chapter 20

**So I know its been forever since I last updated my dear readers, nya. I'm not going to make any excuses, I'm here now though, and I am sorry it took so long.**

Aoi lie Touya down on their bed, grabbing the collar he had purchased. Touya gave him a confused look, which prompted Aoi to explain,

"My brother said you have familiar blood in your veins and that in these last months of your pregnancy you will need more strength than you have as a human. Do you want the same name or a different one?"

"I want the same one." the ravenette replied, as Aoi got the collar to the right tightness.

 _Poof!_ Expertimentally, Touya twitched his new fox ears and swished his cute bushy tail happily. Aoi just blinked in surprise at his mate, not believing it actually worked, he reached out to rub the soft fur of Touya's ears. The ravenette let out a moan and the blushed, Aoi chuckled and then let go of his mate's ears.

"Maybe I should listen to my brother more often." the purple haired boy chuckled, still dazzled by his mate's stunning appearance. " _Yes, Taka, it worked, he's even more adorable with fox ears. I'm glad that it worked, I was not looking forward to trying to somehow figure out how to give him more strength if it didn't work. Thanks._ "

Touya smiled timidly and rubbed his baby bump happily, he felt shy with the look that his lover was giving him; a look you would give someone who created world peace and solved all the earth's problems. "I wish you'd stop staring at me like that." the kitsune-boy said in a highly embarrassed tone.

"Why? You're beautiful." the neko-boy stated, purring with satisfaction at the wonderful red flush that bloomed on his mate's cheeks.

A giggle escaped both of them and the baby kicked twice to let his parents know that she was happy too.


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry its been a really fucking long time dear readers, nya. This will probably be the last chapter, but I'm probably going to make a sequel when I have the chance.**

Makoto was typing on her computer, working on her latest novel when she heard a knock on the front door. She stood up just as her little baby son cried, forcing her to bring him with her. When she opened the door she was quite surprised to see Touya standing there, his fox ears flat against his head and tail between his legs.

"Makoto, I think its time." the ravenette said, causing the other to 1. almost drop her son in shock and 2. wonder why the other was at her door instead of at home.

"I was at the bookstore near here picking up your new novel and thought I'd pop in for a visit, but then I started to feel really _really_ odd and something was telling me its time, so can you take me to the hospital please." Makoto unfroze at that and rushed Touya to the hospital.

Aoi arrived a while after to find his mate had given him not only a beautiful baby girl, but also a son.

"I was thinking we could name him Fukase." Touya smiled and Aoi smiled back, vowing silently that he would protect little Renai abd Fukase, as well as his mate.

And so at last this blue boy was finally happy thanks to his family.

 **Again I'll work on the sequel when I get the chance, have a nice day and remember to take care of yourself dear reader, nya!**


End file.
